Because we are fallen
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: Porque una caída no es una caída si no le precede un gran y estruendoso crescendo. Pregúntele a Sora sino como fue la cima antes de verlo caer. Sora x Leon.
1. Falling Day

******Los personajes son propiedad de GONZO y quien corresponda.** La trama es mía.  
El argumento se sitúa o recrea más bien dicho la caída en 'La gran y humillante coprotagonista' o 'Una fantastica e inesperada interpretación'.

* * *

**Because we are fallen**  
**by Hana Hime.**

**Falling Day**

Las flores creaban un efecto excepcional, pensó Sora observando cómo los maravillosos pétalos de sakura bañaban a la pareja de amantes. No entendía por qué habían elegido pétalos de sakura cuando supuestamente las rosas eran las flores del romance. Incluso podían haber utilizado flores de loto, si lo que se quería era enmarcar el renacer de la pareja. Pero no, habían elegido una de sus flores favoritas, sino es que _su_ flor favorita para bañar en luz a una pareja que, si bien recibía las ovaciones, no parecía amarse. Para nada. Pero ese no era su problema, y ese no era su espectáculo, ya no. Así que lo que ella positivamente debía hacer sería, en este momento, disfrutar del show y, en adelante, concentrarse única y exclusivamente en realizar su mejor esfuerzo como miembro del staff de Kaleido. Eso era todo.

Esa mañana Sora se había despertado con toda la energía. Lo único que momentáneamente nublaba su buen ánimo era observar los posters o panfletos de _Romeo & Juliet_. Le dolía porque en su interior, aunque no fuera a confesárselo a nadie jamás, ella sabía que podría hacerlo mejor que May.  
Ella era un tanto inocente a veces, incluso ingenua, pero en lo que respectaba al escenario, ella era la principal canalizadora de la energía de ese lugar. Sobre el _stage_, las miradas estaban sobre ella, y junto con las miradas venía siempre el choque de las emociones. Y en el escenario de May y Leon había admiración e incluso envidia por parte del público, pero no había amor. No había amor con el cual sentirse identificado a pesar de que irónicamente estaban representando la más grande historia de amor del mundo.

Es porque no le gustaba tener ese tipo de pensamientos (después de todo May se había ganado su lugar) que, en lo posible, trataba de realizar cualquier tarea menos la de repartir los panfletos o pulir la esfera con la imagen del show.

_Realmente_, Sora se había levantado con mucha energía positiva ese día, pero cuando le dijeron que esta vez le tocaba a ella lanzar los pétalos de sakura sobre la pareja, se sintió sobrecogedoramente desganada, e incluso algo ofendida. Quizás el destino estuviera ensañándose un _poquito de más_ con ella, cosa que no le parecía demasiado justo yendo al caso; pero como adaptarse era una de sus mejores cualidades, aceptó la tarea con flemática calma japonesa y se propuso, como siempre, poner lo mejor de sí.

Esa resolución era la que ella quería que sus compañeros vieran, porque en el escenario no permitiría que nadie la viera caer. No por una cuestión de orgullo, sino por una cuestión de deber. Porque el deber de todos los miembros era llevar el show adelante y parte de esa tarea comprendía el brindarse apoyo y muchas sonrisas, y ella no iba a ser la que estropeara el buen ambiente que la rodeaba.

Así pues, ella sonreía, reía con sus compañeros, se disculpaba frecuentemente por su torpeza y trabajaba, trabajaba, trabajaba. Hasta no dar más, hasta no permitirse la oportunidad de soñar –porque DIOS… en serio, su cabeza podía dejar de traer a la pareja acróbata a cada segundo al grito de ¡MÍO! ¡MÍO! –hasta que llegó 'el día de las flores'.

Todo había transcurrido de manera normal hasta el momento de 'la mirada', porque –sinceramente –de ninguna manera hubiera podido prever los efectos que dicha mirada produciría sobre todo y todos. Ella sólo le había sonreído. Ella sólo se había querido acercar a él para tratar de terminar esa tensión presente en ambos desde el incidente del accidente de auto que no fue. Sólo eso.  
Le había dicho lo de las flores porque a pesar de que le dolía verlos, no podía hacer nada en contra de esa atracción que el escenario ejercía sobre ella.  
Sí, tenía que crear un torbellino con las flores que más quería, en el escenario por el que daría la vida, sobre una pareja cuyos integrantes no habían podido ser más hostiles con ella. Pero si lo hacía –y definitivamente lo haría –lo haría con una sonrisa. Porque el escenario y el público no merecían nada menos que lo mejor de ella.

En el tiempo que duró la perorata que le había largado (torpe como siempre para hablar a pesar de tener el discurso perfectamente armado en su cabeza) a él no se le había movido un pelo. Sólo se había sorprendido de que ella le hubiera sostenido la mirada al saberse blanco de su escrutinio y de que le hubiera hablado. Nada más.

En serio, no hubiera podido prever el ataque.

Ella sólo se había colocado en su lugar en las alturas, desde donde podía ver la obra, lanzando los pétalos, cuando sintió la plataforma vibrar de manera extraña. No como si alguien se estuviese meciendo de los trapecios, sino como si alguien estuviese tirando alternativamente de ellos, causando tensión en la estructura. Sólo después notó el murmullo del público, y cuando, dejando las flores, se asomó, ya no había escape posible.

Había sido Leon quien ágilmente había trepado por los soportes del trapecio. Era Leon quien, con su osadía, tenía al público murmurando.

-Joven Leon… -balbuceó un tanto asustada, porque volvía a ver en sus ojos grises casi azules, aquella oscuridad que percibiera esa noche cerca de la playa.

-Ven- ordenó el francés y, como si lo hubiera vivido cien veces, la tomó fuertemente del brazo y la haló al vacío.

-¡¿Eh…?! ¡No, espere! –chilló asustada.

Sora no supo qué la había shockeado más, si la impertinencia de Leon; la sensación de volver a entrar en el escenario con una mano entre la de su compañero y la otra sobre el trapecio, o el ensordecedor jadeo colectivo de los espectadores.

Miró al acróbata a los ojos porque necesitaba saber con quién estaba tratando, si con el Leon que la despreciaba, con el que la asustaba por su intensidad o aquel que la había _amado_ con la mirada luego de rodar por la playa.

-No haga esto por favor… -susurró balanceándose hacia el trapecio más próximo. Sentía que podía tratar con este Leon, pues aunque la intimidaba un tanto, no sentía desprecio en él, tampoco llegaba a ternura, sólo un extraño sentimiento de reconocimiento presente en sus movimientos que seguían los de ella, que se amoldaban y a la vez le impedían escapar del escenario.

"_Es como si… es como si quisiera captarme" _pensó la joven _"como si intentara no sólo sentir la frecuencia y fuerza de mis movimientos, sino como si… quisiera ajustarse a ellos… como si quisiera ganarme como compañera __a fuerza de adaptarse a mí como nadie más__…"_

Ese pensamiento hizo que un fuerte dolor invadiera su pecho, y lo hizo con tal magnitud que estuvo a punto de largarse a llorar. Nunca nadie había _peleado_ tan desesperadamente por ser su compañero. Sí, todos competían por el protagónico, pero aunque la apreciaban no lo hacían por ella, no como muchos sabía que lo habían hecho por Layla.

Pero Leon sí estaba luchando, al punto que estar jugándose la carrera al introducirla así al escenario. Y ella no se consideraba lo suficientemente valiosa como para merecer el esfuerzo. Tenía miedo de lo que ese empeño implicaba, y a pesar de tener sus buenos dieciocho años, el instinto de huir ante la amenaza y la confusión fue mayor que el habitual impulso de enfrentar los embrollos.  
Debía irse de allí inmediatamente.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que regresar…

En cuanto se supo cerca de un trapecio exterior dio una voltereta, saltó y se asió a él, determinada a retirarse en el próximo balanceo, pero él fue más rápido y en aún más cortas y rápidas volteretas cayó del otro lado del trapecio, quedando sus manos demasiado juntas y sus rostros demasiado cerca.

-No –respondió él tercamente.

-Por favor déjeme regresar…-_ Muy cerca… ¡Muy cerca!_ –chillaron las alarmas de Sora y justo cuando creía que Leon iba a realizar algo pero que muy comprometedor enfrente de miles de personas, arriesgando el espectáculo y sus carreras, May apareció. Y Sora nunca estuvo más feliz -y desilusionada- de que interviniera.

¡Y cómo intervino! Cada vez que Leon empezaba a ejecutar un movimiento incluyéndola, May atacaba implacablemente, apresurando sus saltos y los de ellos hacia otros trapecios.

-¡Hoy terminaremos con esto! –le gritó May sin saber que su intención jamás había sido participar de semejante espectáculo.

-¡Basta…! –chilló sordamente. Sólo quería irse de allí, pero May no quería dejarla escapar y cada vez que Leon intentaba acercarse, la acometida de la joven china se hacía más feroz y peligrosa.

-¡Espera!

Sora estaba calculando cuántos saltos más le tomaría llegar a la plataforma cuando sus sentidos, como siempre, canalizaron las emociones del lugar y captó confusión – y mucha – entre los espectadores, captó conmoción e incluso molestia de parte de algunos.

_El público no entiende lo que está sucediendo ¡Oh, no! _–se alarmó –_ Necesito actuar_ –su miedo y su propia confusión tendrían que quedar afuera. Ella no había buscado la presente situación, pero convencería al público de que todo estaba en orden.

Tanto el público como los demás miembros del elenco notaron enseguida el cambio en la dinámica del show. Y May fue la primera.

-¿Recobraste el ánimo de competir? –gritaba envalentonada la morena, determinada a ganarle a Sora, sin importarle lo que el público pudiera pensar.

Era realmente peligroso improvisar como lo estaban haciendo y Sora lo sabía, pero debía realizar una interpretación intrépida para distraer al público, cualquier voltereta o actuación que impidiera a los espectadores visualizar las caóticas emociones que la acometían a ella y a sus presentes compañeros de escenario.

Pero aún con todos los subterfugios habidos y por haber en el mundo, Sora no podía negar la humillante verdad.

Que más allá de que se hubiese determinado no volver al escenario hasta lograr crear en él un ambiente sin rivalidades ni rencores; en este escenario, donde no había más que competitividad y confusión entre sus protagonistas, ella se estaba sintiendo viva.

Por cada giro y cada salto y cada pequeño paso, la joven japonesa volvía a sentir que no había nada, absolutamente nada, en este mundo que pudiera detenerla. No cuando esas miradas y esas emociones le pertenecieran. No cuando podía sentir el corazón de los espectadores latiendo descontroladamente y a la vez al unísono gracias a su actuación.

Quizás porque estaba demasiado concentrada en esas emociones, o quizás porque no había esperado que Leon realizara ese salto –porque casi había podido olvidarse de él- es que Sora no previó la caída. Tomó un solo segundo, largo como una vida, el que él tomara el trapecio antes de que ella, desviándolo del curso que seguían sus brazos. Un segundo estuvo ahí, medio segundo después estaba cayendo al vacío.

_Me caigo._ No hubo otro pensamiento. Sólo ese tan simple y a la vez poderoso que logró que absolutamente todos los sentidos de ella se agudizaran, especialmente hacia las fuerzas intervinientes en el acto.

Cuando Rosetta le preguntara después exactamente cómo lo había hecho, ella no sabría que responderle. Ya que su cuerpo se había movido por sí solo. Quizás gracias a la memoria que sus músculos retenían del entrenamiento con Alan y la fallida ejecución con el joven Yuri. No podía decirlo con certeza.

Sólo sintió la mano de Leon sobre su muñeca primero y sobre su mano después. Nada más ese último toque fue consciente, porque sin darse cuenta de las energías intervinientes en el trance, Sora se había impulsado con su ayuda y ahora volaba.

Sus brazos ya no eran brazos. El techo ya no era el techo.

_Puedo escuchar las ovaciones del público…_

Eran alas y era el cielo. Porque era _imposible_ que tanta felicidad fuera terrenal.

_Y me hace sentir muy feliz…_

En ese instante Sora pudo ver con claridad lo que quería. Ella quería que eso durara para siempre. Que ese sensación de plenitud que experimentaba, la percibieran todos, absolutamente todos los presentes en el escenario, tanto miembros como espectadores. Y ella quería darla. O al menos participar en su creación.

_Leon. Él también. Quiero que él también sienta esto…_- pensó al momento de descender suave como una pluma hacia el trapecio donde él la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Y esos brazos fuertes la apresaron contra su pecho donde un corazón latía desbocadamente.

Fue ese sonido constante y apresurado el que la despertó y la transportó a la realidad de la situación.

-Joven Leon… tengo que irme ahora –susurró y supo que estaba sonrojada. Sentía las mejillas calientes y su espalda arder allí donde estaban las manos del acróbata francés –será mejor que continúe su obra al lado de May –le pidió buscando su mirada, queriendo hallar algo a lo que aferrarse a la realidad. Porque más allá de que se sintiera _tan bien_, esto estaba mal, porque él estaba confundido. Sus ojos al mirarla se lo confirmaron.

Se sentía _muy bien, más que bien_. Pero él no la estaba sintiendo a ella.

Aprovechando la aparente ensoñación de Leon, Sora se deslizó de sus brazos, se balanceó en el trapecio donde estaban parados, dio una voltereta para ganar impulso y saltó a uno exterior.

-¡ESPERA!

El grito desesperado. El jadeo de May. El aullido aterrorizado del público. El vacío en el estómago que le avisaba que algo _terrible_ acababa de pasar. Todo fue simultáneamente. Y después lo peor.

-No te vayas…

-¡JOVEN LEON!

Luego todo fue oscuridad.


	2. Falling Night

******Los personajes son propiedad de GONZO y quien corresponda.** La trama es mía.  
El argumento se sitúa o recrea más bien dicho la noche después de la caída en 'La gran y humillante coprotagonista' o 'Una fantastica e inesperada interpretación'.

* * *

**Because we are fallen**  
**by Hana Hime.**

**Falling Night**

Su corazón se paralizó del todo, dejándola casi sin aliento al verlo suspendido en el aire, saltando desde el trapecio hacia el vacío, llevado por la locura de la pérdida.

-¡No te vayas!-había gritado él en el momento en que ella se alejó de sus brazos hacia el trapecio más cercano. Y sin importarle siquiera la altura, se había lanzado, así como lo había hecho el día anterior cuando la viera cruzar la calle temiendo que fuera atropellada.

-¡Leon!

* * *

Se levantó precipitadamente, tanto que durante algunos segundos el mundo le dio vueltas. Trató de enfocar y en la oscuridad de su cuarto algunas siluetas se le hicieron conocidas. Su escritorio, su armario, su mesa de noche, Fool mirando a Rosetta dormir, Rosetta durmiendo, Fool mirando a Rosetta dormir… Fool, Rosetta, dormir, Fool, Rosetta, dormir… ¡¿eh?!

-Fool… ¿qué estás haciendo?-susurra ella suavemente, tratando de no despertar a la pequeña Passel.

-Oh… es solo que parece intranquila… parece que ella también tiene pesadillas… y no sé… me siento un poco inútil… ojala pudiera aliviarle los sueños… -susurró el espíritu del escenario mirando con un anhelo casi tangible a la pequeña pelirroja.

Sora se acercó a la pequeña y suavemente acarició su frente. En ese instante, Rosetta dejó de removerse y hasta parecía sonreír.

-Eso fue muy bueno… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-pregunta Fool recordando una y otra vez el momento para memorizarlo.

-Mi mamá lo hacía cuando tenía pesadillas… enseguida me sentía segura… y no importaba si las zapatillas de ballet con dientes me corrían… con ella acariciándome la frente el mundo era perfecto…

-¿Zapatillas de ballet con dientes?-preguntó el espíritu con escepticismo.

-Oye… si tú hubieras conocido a mi profesora, soñarías lo mismo…-se queja ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Si tu lo dices… creo que es mejor que vuelvas a dormir… son las tres de la mañana…

-Si, tienes razón… Buenas noches Fool… buenas noches Rosetta…-bostezó y se tapó con la sábana.

Fool rápidamente se quedó dormido cerca de la pequeña pelirroja, pero Sora, que solo había fingido bostezar, quedó insomne recordando una y otra vez esa pesadilla que se repetía noche por medio y que la despertaba a la misma hora.

Nunca podría borrar de su mente la imagen de Leon cayendo al vacío por buscarla a ella. Había sido tan horrible, tan desesperadamente lento y rápido a la vez. Lo peor había sido la expresión de él. Porque cuando el joven Leon había caído, él no se había dado cuenta. Lo único que parecía preocuparlo era que ella se alejaba y que sus brazos no parecían lo suficientemente largos para alcanzarla.

Un escalofrío la recorrió al recordar lo hermoso de su abrazo. Pero rápidamente alejó el pensamiento.

_Estaba pensando en Sophie-san, no en mí_…

Quizás si se lo repetía lo suficiente, terminaría por creérselo.

* * *

**¡No me maten! Sé que las dejo AHÍ, pero no quiero transgiversar demasiado los acontecimientos. Para aquellos que querían algo más largo, espero les haya gustado y no se hayan perdido (más que nada en la primera parte).**

**Un review (o muchos) son siempre bienvenidos.  
**

**Kisses.**

**Hana.**


End file.
